halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Naval Institute for Intelligent Systems
*2170-present |battles= |affiliation= |branch= |type=*Research and Development *Military artificial intelligence *Military science |role= |size= |partof= |components= |hq=Naval Institute Laboratory, Boston, , |nickname= |motto= |commanders=Director Sophia Himura |era= }} The Naval Institute for Intelligent Systems (NIIS)—commonly referred to as the Institute and "Double I"—is an organization under the that coordinates the research and development of for use within the Navy. The NIIS promotes its artificial intelligence programs by working closely with a large number of independent and government entities such as universities, government labs, non-profits, and for-profit organizations. A notable example being the (SSII), a university dedicated to the study and advancement of artificial constructs. The NIIS has maintained a close working relationship with Double S.I. for more than a century, leading to major advancements in the application of shipboard AI in the early 26th century. History Origins The NIIS takes its roots from the United States Naval Research Laboratory that began developing the first military artificial intelligence in the early 21st century. In 2057, the United States unveiled the world's first true artificial intelligence created from a human brain. The donor, Amara Licot, was a deceased graduate of Carnegie Mellon University who agreed to undergo the procedure after learning she was in the beginning stages of Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). One of the leading researchers in intelligent systems, she volunteered to donate her brain to the cause that she dedicated most of her life to. Also stating the usefulness of learning how neurodegenerative diseases would affect an artificial intelligence. Using an early method of (CIM) known as Newell-Simon Cognitive Emulation (NSCE), Amara's brain was mapped and uploaded to a predecessor program of the . This gave birth to humanity's first creation of artificial life, and in 2057 the United States unveiled the The "dumb" and "smart" AI terminologies would be adopted towards the end of the 21st century. to the world. Initial reactions were unsettling and anxious, some activists expressed fear over the implications of true artificial intelligence. With many believing it would make human intelligence obsolete. Growing global concerns ignited into an international crisis, and soon enough the world awaited Armageddon. Instead, the AI was giving the ability to vocalize directly with human beings, as well as choose their own avatar. The AI realized the concerns of those around her, and assigned an avatar of a digitized human and the same name of her former self to allow humans to easily converse with it. This would set a precedent for future "Smart" and AIs to adopt in order to make their human colleagues more comfortable around them. The fear-mongering began to die down when the realization set in that Amara posed no threat to human existence, but skepticism of the government continued to worsen, where many believing they intended a dangerous future for the AI. Months after Amara was revealed to the public, whistleblowers accused the US government of planning to use it as a weapon of war, which was met with criticism from citizens and condemnation from the international community. In response, many rivals and even allies of the United States began to develop their own artificial intelligences for military use, beginning an arms race that threatened global stability. It wouldn't take long for protests to erupt all over the country, serving as one of many catalysts that would lead to the eventual collapse of the United States in the late 21st century. Founding Organization Structure Personnel Notes Category:Commonwealth Organizations Category:UNSC